


The Lips I Am Missing

by brandnewovernight



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: (only slightly tho), AU, Age Difference, Cute Ending, Fluff, George misses Ringo, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Ringo didn't join the Beatles, Ringo misses George, Sort Of, it gets happy though, it's kinda sad actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 18:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20050927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandnewovernight/pseuds/brandnewovernight
Summary: AU where Ringo doesn't join the Beatles. George goes on tour without his boyfriend and misses him lots.





	The Lips I Am Missing

George lets out a sigh as he flings his carry-on bag over his shoulder and onto the queen sized bed in front of him. He's in another hotel room but it looks like all the rest - the same eggshell walls with weak lamp lighting, stiff, cold bed sheets, and various paintings on the walls that don't really make sense, but try to make the place more home-y.

Being on tour is a great thing, and George knows this. He's incredibly grateful for the opportunity to be on tour, writing and singing songs that inspire so many people, and having a voice. And he loves being able to spend so much time with his best mates, John, Paul, and Pete.

But there's something, or rather someon_e, _he's missing.

He misses his Ringo. Misses his soft skin, the way his feathered hair looks when he wakes up, misses his lazy smile, his warm skin, the deep blue of his eyes, his accent, his hands, the way he feels lying next to him, on top of him, under him.

_God_ and it's only been a month so far. He doesn't know how he's going to survive another 5 months without him. He's been spending pretty much every single day with the lad for the past 4 years of his life.

He had tried to invite Ringo on tour to no avail.

_The bedroom in the flat Ringo owned was small. Hell, the whole _flat _was small. __But it was home. George figured he was used to luxury, looking at Paul & John's shared house and having his own good-sized penthouse. However, he stayed in Ringo's flat more than he ever spent in the penthouse._

_ Everything reminded him of Ringo. It smelled like Ringo, it was messy, the paintings on the walls were _weird. _Everything was so...Ringo. Even his bedspread matched his personality - it was ugly yellow plaid, but George loved it. _

_ And that's where they were as George intertwined their hands together and pinned Ringo down to the bed with a huge grin on his face. "Come on tour with me." _

_ Ringo's smile slowly faded. He knew this would be coming, but hadn't prepared for it yet. _

_ "C'mon, darling. We'll get to stay in huge hotel rooms together and eat all the food we want and go to pubs. And you can watch me play!" George said excitedly, sitting up in Ringo's lap as they continued to hold hands. _

_ Ringo took a deep breath and closed his eyes. As much as he didn't want to be away from George for the next half a year, he had to go to school and maintain his job. _

_ "Love...I'm sorry but you know I can't." And just like that the smile on George's face quickly turned into a frown. _

_ George took his hands from Ringo's and crossed his arms over his chest with a pout. "Why not?" He pleaded. _

_ The older boy sighed and rubbed a hand over his forehead. "I got school. And I have to keep me job somehow, you know I'm on the edge with ol' Stanley already." Ringo laughed referring to his boss, though the laugh had no humor to it. _

_ George felt his heart drop into his stomach as his shoulders dropped and he let his arms go back to his side. He nodded. He understood, he did. He just wished things were different. _

And he still does. He still wishes Ringo would have said yes to coming with him.

He throws himself on the bed and takes off his suit while laying down. He glances out the small window and closes his eyes, hoping the tears threatening to spill from his eyes go away somehow.

But they don't, and the knot grips his throat tighter as he realizes he's full on crying. He furiously wipes the tears from his eyes as he rolls over in the bed near the nightstand.

He dials the same number he's dialed since he was a teenager back in school, back when he had to call Ringo late at night so his parents wouldn't find out he was dating a bloke 3 years older than him. The same number he's had memorized for years now.

And as he always did back then, Ringo picks up this time, too.

"Hello?" A groggy, half asleep voice answers.

"Shit." George responds. He forgot about timezones. He wipes a hand over his face, "I'm sorry, Richie, I forgot that it's late there. Or should I say early."

"Yeah 5 o'clock in the bloody mornin'." Ringo responds with a huff, but George can hear the smile on his voice and immediately begins to tear up again, wishing he could see that smile.

He sniffles over the line and Ringo frowns, "Love? What's wrong?"

"Miss you," is all George can respond before he's putting a hand over his mouth, trying to suppress the loud, heartbreaking sob that emits from his swollen lips, "I'm tired and this bed feels so empty without you here."

Ringo can practically feel his heart breaking in his chest as he leans against the wall of his small kitchen, clutching the landline to his chest for a moment and squeezing his eyes closed.

"Oh sweetheart." Ringo breathes, wiping away his own tear he didn't know escaped. He doesn't know a time he's ever heard George this upset before.

George takes a deep breath and shuts his eyes, trying to use Ringo's voice to ground himself, as he leans down into the pillows.

"I miss you too." The older man says earnestly.

"Wish you could hold me. Wish I could kiss your bloody lips off." George sighs with an aching, heavy heart. "I love you."

"I love you. So much."

A moment of silence passes by and they can only hear each other breathing before Ringo breaks the silence. "Geo?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you - I hate to ask this - but," a pause, "do you think that if I asked off for work, you could pay for me to fly over there? For a weekend?"

George almost jumps out of bed at that. "Do I? Of bloody course I can, Rings." He says with a soft smile. They spend the rest of the night getting flights together and giving an update about each others lives.

*

And two weekends later, George is sprinting through the New York airport looking for his lover. He spots a short, brunette lad with entrancing blue eyes in seconds and runs harder than he ever has in his life.

Ringo gets the biggest smile on his face as he drops his bags in time for George to jump into his arms. The older man spins him around, looking up at him as if he hangs the moon and the fucking stars in the sky.

"Hi baby."

"Hi Richie." George says with a shy smile on his face.

Ringo lets him go after Brian, George's manager who escorted George to the airport, gives them both a stern look.

And they spend the weekend together in New York, George showing Ringo all the sandwich shops and pizza places that they've been to and talking about different sights to see and how the fans have been.

Ringo watches them perform and his heart speeds up a bit when, before performing All My Loving, George says into the mic, "This one is dedicated to Ringo Starr." With a wink to him standing in the front row.

(Of course the audience thought it was a joke.)  
  
And Ringo lays George down in bed this night. He kisses every single inch of George's body that his lips can get to. He worships George and holds him right and fucks him deep and George hopes he can feel Ringo for weeks.

When George returns to the hotel from dropping him off at the airport, he notices a sweater on the floor that didn't belong to him.

There was a note on the sleeve:

_"Sprayed this with my cologne before I left it. Cuddle it when you sleep and think of me! _

_ All my loving,_  
_\- Rings x" _

**Author's Note:**

> Like always, kudos and comments are always appreciated! Come check me out on Tumblr @brandnewovernight and talk to me about ships or send requests! :-) peace and love


End file.
